


What's Your Name?

by resonae



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy’s grin widens. “And you’ll be my doctor through that time?”</p><p>Dr. Hansen sighs and rolls his eyes. “Yes, Agent Becket. Unfortunately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaara/gifts).



> Based on http://themonsterswin.tumblr.com/post/68902426073 and from kaara's lovely tags. A sort of a late welcome back gift.

Yancy’s no stranger to hospitals. Being an FBI agent means he’s swung and shot at all the time, but this is the first time he wakes up from unconsciousness with a throbbing headache. “Ugh,” he groans, trying to remember what happened. All he can really conjure up is that the drug bust had gone down to a gang breakup, which had consequently turned into a violent shootout. He remembers getting shot in the leg, but he hadn’t passed out from that. He gives himself a one-over to find bandages bound to his right thigh – expected that one – and then another around his torso.

 

“Afternoon, Agent Becket.” Yancy looks up to see a redhead flipping through what is apparently his charts. “My name’s Dr. Hansen, and I’ll be your main doctor during your stay. You were shot twice, in the thigh and in the side. Both bullets actually grazed you, so the wounds weren’t so serious, but you still did lose quite a bit of blood. And your fellow agents report that you fell off your perch when you were shot, which is how you broke your ankle and fractured your ribs.”

 

Yancy can’t help it. He stares. The doctor is young - _definitely_ younger than Raleigh, and Raleigh’s a baby – and incredibly cute. Yancy has never seen someone look good in the doctor getup, but here he is. “Wow. Anyone tell you you’re really cute? What’s the accent? British?” Yancy grins.

 

Dr. Hansen lifts his eyes from the clipboard to Yancy, and Yancy grins like the Cheshire cat at him. He snorts. “I was going to ask if you felt dizzy or disoriented, but I’m going to assume you feel perfectly fine if you’ve time to attempt to hit on doctors.” He made notes on his clipboard and let it drop back to where it was clipped to the foot of Yancy’s bed, not answering Yancy’s question about his accent. “We need to monitor your wounds. Gunshot wounds can cause a lot of damage, and while you seem like you’re going to be healing fine, they still need to be monitored.”

 

Yancy’s grin widens. “And you’ll be my doctor through that time?”

 

The doctor sighs and rolls his eyes. “Yes, Agent Becket. Unfortunately.”

 

\--

 

Tendo’s the first to come visit Yancy in the hospital. “I heard Chuck’s your doctor. Good kid. Smart, too. You’re in good hands.”

 

“Wait, you _know_ my doctor?” Yancy asks, taking the junk food Tendo’s smuggled inside at his request. Hospital food _sucks_. “How do you know him? His name is Chuck?”

 

Tendo pops a handful of chips into his mouth. “The name _Hansen_ and the Australian accent didn’t give it away?”

 

Yancy frowns. Hansen. Australian. Hansen. Hansen. Hans-. He stops. “No way. _Herc_? He’s Chief _Hansen’s kid_? Oh god. I hit on Hansen’s kid. He’s going to castrate me and feed my balls to koalas or something.”

 

Tendo looks too amused. “I’ve got good news for you, Yance. Chuck’s had a ton of guys hitting on him, but Herc hasn’t castrated anyone yet. He’s just turned 21, too.”

 

Yancy stops chewing on his chips. “Wait, no way. You gotta, like, go to med school. And then do a whole bunch of other shit to be a doctor.”

 

Tendo shrugs. “What can I say? Kid’s a genius. Got into college at 12, had his degree by 15. He’s the best. Anyway, Herc’s fiercely protective. You wanna hit on Chuck, you better be serious about it. Herc may not saw your balls off, but you realize he’s your superior, right?”

 

\--

 

With a lot of coaxing and bribing and blackmailing Tendo, Yancy scores his doctor’s number. He’s fiddling with his phone while Chuck was giving him an once-over, but to his disappointment, he doesn’t hear a ringtone or a buzzing. “Do doctors not carry their phones around?”

 

Chuck raises an eyebrow. “Do FBI agents carry their phones around when they’re on duty?”

 

“It’s on silent.” Yancy answers, then pauses. “All right, fair point.” He flashes Chuck what Raleigh calls the getting-into-your-panties-tonight smile. Chuck doesn’t seem impressed, but Yancy’s not fazed. “So, I hear you’re some sort of genius.”

 

Chuck gives him a look. “I’m not. And you need to sit still, if you want this examination to be over.”

 

“Aw, but I don’t. That means you’d leave.” Yancy flashes Chuck his best you-love-me grin, and Chuck accordingly gives him a flat stare. “When does your shift today end?”

Chuck frowns suspiciously at him. “Why?”

 

“Come on, doc. Just striking up casual conversation.” Yancy leans back, folding his arms behind his head. He winces a little when that jostles his side, and Chuck sighs.

 

“You’re my last patient today. I had the night shift, but my old man – “ Chuck pauses, clears his throat and says, “My father asked me to take care of you.” He checks the IV tube and the bandages, things usually nurses do, and Yancy flashes him a grin every time their eyes meet.

 

Chuck isn’t very impressed. “Are you like this to all the doctors?”

 

Yancy blinks innocently. Or as innocently as possible while hitting on his doctor. “Of course not. Come on, doc. I’m a nice guy. Chief Hansen wouldn’t be so caring about me otherwise, right?” The doctor considers this for about a second before rolling his eyes. Yancy stays quiet for the rest of the time but still grins at Chuck every chance he gets.

 

Chuck sighs. “Get some rest, Agent Becket. If you need anything-“

 

“The call button is in my hands, yeah. Got it.” Yancy grins. “Soooo, see you tomorrow?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“Aw, you love me.”

 

\--

 

Yancy manages to wait an hour before he hits the ‘call’ button on his phone. No answer. He calls again. No answer. He repeats himself over and over because, well, he’s still sitting in a hospital bed. Nothing much better to do.

 

Finally, on the he-lost-count attempt, Chuck picks up. [Please don’t say you are Agent Becket.]

 

“Ooh, sorry to disappoint.”

 

[How did you even get my number? Wait, Tendo gave it to you.] There’s a sigh over the phone, but Chuck’s not hanging up, which seems like a good sign.

 

“You’re super attractive when you’re smart, you know that?” Yancy says, and he’s rewarded with a pause and then a chuckle. A _chuckle_. Yancy sits up and winces silently at the movement. “Wow, he laughs! Can I call you Chuck?”

 

[You’re so, so ridiculous.] His doctor snorts. [Other than my phone number and my first name, what else did you manage to haggle from Tendo?]

 

Yancy considers. “You graduated college at 15 and that you’re 21. That’s it, though. Oh, and your dad is my superior. Which is frightening. Ah, and how could I forget? You’re incredibly attractive.” That’s answered by a bark, and Yancy looks at his phone as the doctor on the other end mutters, _No, Max, shut up, will you? Dad’s on the phone._ “Now I know two more things. You have a dog, and his name is Max.”

 

Chuck _laughs_ at that. It’s sweet, and something Yancy didn’t expect so early on, especially because the doctor had seemed so business and no-nonsense. There’s a hint of amusement in his voice when he talks again, and _fuck_ that’s so attractive. If Yancy wasn’t already head-over-heels, well…. He’s definitely sunk deep now. [Good one. I’d love to continue this conversation and listen to you praise me, but I haven’t had proper sleep in over 48 hours.]

 

Yancy’s eyes widen. He feels horrible all of a sudden. “Holy fuck. Yeah, you get to sleep. I’ll… see you tomorrow, right?”

 

Another soft laugh. [Yes, Agent Becket. I’m still your doctor.]

 

They hang up after that, and he’s still grinning like an idiot when Mako comes in the door. “Okay, one day I can get, but two days is a bit ridiculous. Where’s Rals?”

 

Mako rolls her eyes. “Chief Hansen did not want to do it, but Director Pentecost punished him for stepping out of line once you fell off your station. The chief pointed out that he might have saved your life, but the director maintained it also might have risked the entire situation, so…”

 

“He’s working the gun cage.”

 

“Nope. He is doing mountains of paperwork. He is not allowed to go out until he is finished.”

 

Yancy cackles at that, and then feels bad because his brother really probably panicked seeing him fall like that. “That’d explain it. You can’t talk your dad out of it?”

 

“I tried.” Mako sighs, sweeping a stray strand of bright blue behind her ears. “But you know how he is with protocol. He is correct, you know. Following strict protocol is the foundations of success. You cannot get much done breaking rules everywhere.”

 

Yancy rolls his eyes. “Mako, I might agree with you, except it did save me, I bet. Did you bring me what I asked for?”

 

It’s Mako’s turn to roll her eyes. “Yes. I brought you your _Gameboy_ and your stupid _pokemon game_.”

 

Yancy snatches the 3DS from her hands. “It’s not called a Gameboy anymore, Mako. You’re Japanese. Shouldn’t you know this? And don’t diss my Pokemon. I beat Raleigh every time we have a battle. Also, there is nothing else better to do when you’re in a hospital.”

 

Mako sighs and mutters something that sounds like _juvenile_ under her breath. “Anyway, I also have good news for you. I hear you have been hitting on Chuck.”

 

Yancy looks up from turning his DS on. “Why does everyone know him but me? Does Raleigh also know who he is?”

 

Mako looks amused. “Yancy, my father and Chief Hansen have been best friends for years. Chuck and I grew up together. He is my best friend. Or a little brother. Possibly both.”

 

Yancy snaps his DS shut. “I’m all ears, Mako.”

 

\--

 

Mako doesn’t tell him _all_ about Chuck, because she respects his privacy. When Yancy _does_ get to hear is his question on whether Chief Hansen is an American citizen (as required by FBI regulations) or if Pentecost pulled strings to get him there. The answer is yes, Hercules Hansen is Australian-American. But his son just has a permanent residency in the states.

 

The other thing Yancy learns is that Chuck lost his mother when he was 11. The reason why Hercules permanently moved to USA is because his life was from America, and they wanted to be from America.

 

When he sees Chuck again the next morning, he tells Chuck what he knows. He also tells him, “My mom died from lung cancer, and then my old man just upped and left. But I had my brother. And you had your dad.” Yancy pauses, not really knowing how to continue. “I don’t really have a point.” He admits. “I just – I just wanted you to know I get it.”

 

Chuck looks at him for a while, and then laughs – and it’s not rude or unhappy. “Agent Becket, you’re a piece of work.” It’s a little fond. “I can see why my old man likes you. Anyway, I did appreciate that, whether it had no point or not. Most people give some kind of … distorted pity.” Chuck sighs, makes more notes on the clipboard.

 

“When all you need is people to just understand you don’t need stupid pity.” Yancy supplies. Chuck smiles at that, and Yancy’s stunned. “Doc, you need to smile more often.” He sighs. “Or not. Just smile around me, that’d be great.”

 

Chuck’s response is to toss him his phone. Yancy picks it up, confused, and turns it on. The picture of a bulldog fills the screen. “Now you know Max is a bulldog.”

 

Yancy’s touched. So while Chuck’s distracted, he takes a selfie and makes it Chuck’s background. Later that night, he gets a text from Chuck reading _[My old man used my phone before I did. He may kill you.]_

Well. Damn.

 

\--

 

On the 5th day, Raleigh finally comes. “ _I_ should be the one in a hospital bed.” He announces. “You owe me a lot of drinks. A ton.” He frowns at Yancy. “You’re not actually badly hurt, right?”

 

“Shot through the leg and side, but missed anything important. Doc said I’m gonna be fine.” Yancy pulls his blanket down to show Raleigh, who sighs in relief.

 

Then his face changes into a more mischievous grin. “So, where’s this hot doctor? Mako tells me you’ve got it bad for the Chief’s kid. Is he hot? He must be hot, if he’s the Chief’s kid.”

 

“You think Chief Hansen’s _hot_?” Yancy frowns, unsure what to do with the information.

 

Raleigh gives him a look. “Everyone in the building thinks Chief Hansen is hot. It’s why all the women want to work in our branch. And all the men. And you can’t not have eyes and think he’s not attractive. Let’s face it. Chief Hansen is attractive. Obviously you think so, too, if you’re head over heels over his son.”

 

Yancy rolls his eyes. “Okay, fine. He already came around today morning, so he’s not gonna be coming around again. He comes once a day, and I’m his last patient for the day, so he’s gone home already probably.”

 

Raleigh pouts at that but they settle on playing pokemon (Yancy beats the shit out of him as always).

 

The next morning, Raleigh comes earlier. About two hours later of Yancy beating the shit out of Raleigh in Pokemon battles, a soft knock sounds before Chuck walks in. Raleigh’s eyes fly up to the door, and lo and behold – Chuck walks in. His eyes first land on the stranger in the room, and Chuck raises an eyebrow. “I suspect you’re the younger Agent Becket,” he says, after half a second, and then notices the 3DS’s they’re holding. “Oh, what are you playing?”

 

Chuck does his usual check-up, and sits next to a starstruck Raleigh as Yancy beats him _again_. “I never win.” Raleigh admits to Chuck. “Yance’s a pokemon beast, or something. By the way, how did you know I was his brother?”

 

Chuck gives him a look. “You two look identical. My father told me about the pair of you.”

 

Raleigh nods and grins at Yancy. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re attractive when you’re being smart?”

 

Chuck looks between the three of them and bursts into laughter. Obviously, Raleigh doesn’t get it, but Yancy can’t help but laugh either. “Genes don’t lie.” Chuck says.

 

\--

 

Over the next few days, Raleigh and Chuck get a _lot_ closer than Chuck and Yancy. In fact, Raleigh even gets Chuck to stop calling him ‘Agent Becket’. Instead, he calls Raleigh ‘Ray’, which Yancy guesses is close enough. “I’m working on trying to get him to call me Raleigh.” Raleigh tells him, by the end of the week. “Can you just imagine that rolling off his tongue? That’s gonna sound sexy as hell.”

 

Raleigh and Chuck banter like they’re an old married couple. They’ve fought over how to do _everything_ , including what kind of medication Yancy should be getting and the type of guns that might have shot Yancy. Yancy highly doubts Raleigh has any type of medical experience, while Chuck has a father that’s the Chief at FBI so probably knows a couple of things about guns.

 

In any case, they argue up a storm and then are best friends by the end of the hour, mostly because Raleigh is like a big puppy.

 

They get so close, in fact, that Yancy starts wondering if Chuck might… like Raleigh. Raleigh gets smiles all the time, and when the name Raleigh slips from Chuck’s lips (sounding a lot like _Rolly_ ), Raleigh gets the biggest smile on his face.

 

Ah.

 

There have been a plenty of times when Raleigh was interested in someone, but that person was interested in Yancy. They’d both taken their hands off said person almost immediately when they found out, but then again..

 

So the next time Raleigh doesn’t come because of work, Yancy says, “So, you and Rals seem to be getting along really well.”

 

Chuck snorts. “If by ‘really well’ you mean ‘not at all’, sure. Your brother is something, that’s for sure. Anyway, you’re healing more slowly than I thought you would. You’re moving around way too much for your wounds to heal well. Not to mention that I _know_ you’re having your visitors sans Mako sneak in junk food for you. We give you hospital food because it’s healthy.”

 

Yancy winces. “You noticed, huh?”

“You might want to throw away your McDonald’s wrappers somewhere outside the room’s trashcan if you don’t want to be noticed, Agent Becket.” Chuck rolls his eyes. “Please – stick to the food given by the hospital. If you want a bit of junk food, you can get them from the vending machines in the hallway.”

 

“How come you still call me Agent Becket?” Yancy blurts. When Chuck blinks at him, he explains, “You call Rals by his name.”

 

Chuck blinks, and then frowns. “You never asked me to call you by your first name. I thought you’d be offended.”

 

Yancy takes that and rolls it over in his head. “Okay, point.” He runs an angry hand through his hair. “Right. I’ll stop eating junk, I’ll stay still and all, just – ask my brother out on a date, will you?”

 

“You want me to ask your brother on a date,” Chuck responds, his voice a little flat.

 

Yancy looks up. Chuch looks unhappy, for some reason. “Yeah. I mean… Should I get him to ask you instead?”

 

“No. No, I’ll do it.”

 

\--

 

The next day, Chuck doesn’t come in during the end of his usual morning shift. He comes in at the end of a night shift, barely looks at Yancy and won’t say anything about how the asking-date went, no matter how much Yancy prods.

 

Raleigh walks in an hour after Chuck leaves. “So,” Raleigh says, crunching on an apple. “Chuck called me last night, and told me you told him to ask me out on a date. Why the fuck would you do something like that?”

 

“Well, he wasn’t supposed to tell you I told him to do it.” Yancy grouses. “Did you blow him off? Is that why he won’t look at me?”

 

Raleigh gives him a look. Yancy’s not accustomed to it – usually he’s the one giving his brother _you’re-an-idiot_ looks. “No, I took him out to a bar because he sounded really upset. When he got drunk enough, he told me you told him to ask me. And then started crying. What gave you the idea that he wanted to go on a date with me?”

 

“He _likes_ you.”

 

Raleigh gives him another look. “Yance, you’re supposed to be the _smart_ one. When he comes around tomorrow, grab him before he can run off and demand to see his phone.”

 

\--

 

Yancy does just that, except Chuck won’t hand his phone over, so he wrestles it from Chuck’s uniform as best as he can without jostling his leg and side too much. Chuck looks mortified, but doesn’t make a move to snatch it back, so Yancy turns it on.

 

The background is of himself. The same picture he’d taken weeks ago.

 

“…Oh.” Chuck doesn’t even bother snatching his phone back – he tries to run out, but Yancy tightens his grip on Chuck’s gown. “Chuck, please. If I didn’t have a bullet wound through my leg, I’d run after you, but I do. Stay. I like you.”

 

“You tried to set me up with your _brother_.”

 

“I know. I know. I was an idiot. I thought – I really thought you liked him. Obviously I was stupid. I like you. A lot. Don’t – I want to look at you. If I let you go, will you still try to run off?” He lets go of Chuck’s gown, and Chuck sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, playing with the sleeves. “Let’s start over. I want to ask you out on a date. Will you go on a date with me?”

 

“Agent Becket, you’re _in a hospital bed._ ” Chuck says, sounding exasperated. But he looks at Yancy, and he smiles shyly. It’s so sweet Yancy wants to take a picture of it and just have it forever. “But you can ask me again, when you’re discharged.”

 

\--

 

Six months later, Yancy is again on the field, pressed back against the wall as a cover for the bullets flying. “How’d your date with Chuck go?” Raleigh asks, peeking out in the other direction.

 

“Is this really the best time to be asking that?”

 

Raleigh has to shout to be heard over the gunfire. “It was your six month anniversary! You planned some huge thing. I wanna know how it went.”

 

Yancy yells back, “It went great. Ask me again when _we’re not getting shot at_.”


End file.
